Yet Another Sick Nation Story
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Feliciano has a fever.  And like any other similar plot with sterotypes, angst follows...?


**Yaaaaay, more GerIta one-shots~! Cause there's never enough of them in this world!**

**/=+=/**

Feliciano didn't show up for training today.

Ludwig sighed as he knew that he was going to have to get him eventually. Kiku didn't seem to mind the fact that he was missing. Then again, he didn't seem to mind a lot of things. And that was just weird. He stood there for a few minutes before rolling his eyes and turning away.

"I'm going to go check up on him…he better not be sleeping on me right now."

"All right. What do you want me to do?"

"…you don't have to wait around. Just don't leave the city."

"Very well."

Ludwig quickly headed down the road, rounding off a few corners before he finally found Feliciano's house. Lovino was out visiting Antonio for the week so he wasn't going to be greeted by a _**"fuck you"**_ or whatever else he decided to tell him today. He wished that he could at least be nice sometimes…

"Feliciano?" He knocked on the door. "Are you awake?"

He heard a bit of a mumble from the second floor before hearing something being dragged on the ground and a heavy weight coming down the stairs. He felt his muscles tense before the door lock was moved and the door creaked open to show Feliciano in his pajamas and his head looking down. Ludwig couldn't help but wonder what was wrong was him.

"_Ve~~~I'm sorry…I overslept."_ He mumbled.

"You're hopeless." Ludwig folded his arms. "Do I always have to wake you up every day?"

"_I stayed up late…"_ He answered calmly…almost tiredly. _"…m-making pasta."_

"Why would you make pasta at midnight?"

"_I was hungry…"_ He looked up. _"I'm sorry. I'll just go get my keys and change my outfit…"_

Ludwig blinked in confusion as he saw Feliciano stumbled back to the kitchen counter to get his keys. He walked inside and saw that the Italian was holding onto the wall while he took his keys. Before he knew it, he stormed up to him and slammed his hand on his forehead, making Feliciano whimper in shock.

"Your forehead is warm." He leaned in forward. "You're sick."

"_N-no I'm not…Ludwig said that I'm fine…I have to go to practice."_

"No you won't. You have to go get some rest."

"_Ludwig-?"_

"Go. I'll check on you after I call Kiku."

Feliciano blinked in confusion for a few seconds before nodding and heading up the stairs to sleep. Ludwig sighed before he went to his phone and started to dial. The ringtone was a little weird, to say the least.

"_**Moshi moshi."**_

"Kiku? This is Ludwig. Look, I'm going to have to cut training short. Feliciano has a fever."

"_**Oh…oh, that's fine. I might go travelling today."**_

"Aren't you going to check up on Feliciano?"

"_**I don't have to. I know that you're taking good care of him."**_

Ludwig sighed before he agreed on it and hung up. The minute that rang out, he heard a huge thud from upstairs. He raced up the stairs before he saw that Feliciano had collapsed trying to walk toward his bed. His muscles tensed as he quickly ran to his side and hoisted him up.

"A-are you all right, Feli?"

"_I-I'm fine…I just…t-tripped…"_

"You're still sick."

He escorted him into his bed, even going so far as to tuck him in. Feliciano couldn't help but giggle cutely as he touched his forehead to check his temperature, making the said German blush out of embarrassment. He forced himself to look away and go to put a cold towel on his forehead.

"Um…I'm going to make you breakfast. Is there anything you want?"

"_Ve~~~I don't care. I'm just…tired…"_

Feliciano leaned on the pillow and started sleeping, making Ludwig stare at him for a few minutes before he blushed and headed back to the kitchen.

**/=+=/**

_Well, America's having those economic problems…it must be deeply affecting him…_

He wondered how in the world he didn't get a fever as he decided on making simple pancakes and eggs _(god forbid he touches Feliciano's pasta and tries to cook it…in Italy)_. As he mixed the batter, he couldn't help but look out the window. He sighed as he started imagining Feliciano running around laughing and being the usual Italian.

_Why in the world am I thinking like this? Feliciano isn't dying._ He shook his head. _But this feeling I get…it's as if I'm never going to see him again…_

**/=+=/**

When he entered the room, he saw that Feliciano was still asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he set the tray down next to him, the rattling of the kitchenware making him stir. Ludwig paused as he saw Feliciano rub his eyelids and slowly sit up _(much to his dismay)_, smiling back at him.

"_Ve~~~good morning."_

"Did I wake you?"

"_No…the food did."_ Feliciano giggled cutely. _"Did you eat?"_

"I had breakfast prior to what was supposed to be our training session." Ludwig sighed. "But I digress."

Feliciano silently moved the tray onto his lap before he took a bite out of the pancakes. There were a few minutes of waiting before he chirped in happiness, that smile making him stop thinking for a few minutes.

"_This tastes good, Doitsu."_

"Um…thank you." He blushed. "I…I tried not to touch the pasta-"

"_**DON'T TOUCH THE PASTA."**_

"I didn't. I swear."

"_Oh…okay…"_ He smiled. _"Um, Ludwig?"_

"What?"

"_You don't have to stay here for my sake. You can go if you want."_

"I'm not leaving."

"_Ve~?"_

"God forbid you try leaving the bed on your own…to make pasta out of all things." He sighed. "I'm staying."

"…_all right…"_

Ludwig watched Feliciano eat in silence, turning once only when he wanted the orange juice. For once he was actually using the napkin to wipe his face, and despite what Ludwig wanted to think, that was just flat out adorable…not that anyone past his inner voice needed to know that.

"…_veeee…"_

"You all right?"

"_Yeah…I was just remembering the dream I had."_ Feliciano ate into his pancake. _"I was with my grandpa Rome…and we were painting on top of the hill overshadowing the city…I was so happy…"_

"Do you…do you miss him?"

"_Ve?"_

"Your grandfather."

"…_of course I do. I miss him every day…"_ He laughed. _"But he's…he's always watching over me…from heaven. That much I know."_

Ludwig couldn't help but smile at that.

**/=+=/**

The entire day was fairly normal. Ludwig would care for him as Feliciano would either eat his food or stumble toward the bathroom. When he's not doing that, he would be sleeping the day away. The first few hours, Ludwig would literally sit in the chair next to him and stare at him for hours on end. Once that got boring, he forced himself to trust on him and actually headed out to go watch TV from the living room. Before he knew it, a few hours had passed and it was already night time.

During those hours of sleep, Feliciano would dream. He would dream of better days when he was just a child. Back when he was living with his grandfather. Back when he was being bullied by so many people. Back when he was taken in by Roderich. Back when he first met Heilrich.

Heilrich…

…

…

…

_I…I lost two people in my entire life…two of the most important people in the world._

_Grandpa Rome._

_Heilrich._

…

…

…

_Why? Why did I lose them?_

_Was it…was it because I loved them?_

_Was it because Rome trusted me and cared for me like I was his son?_

_Was it because Heilrich loved me for that long…?_

_Does that mean that…the next person that I love will…_

_Will I lose him too?_

…

…

…

…

_No…I…_

_I don't…_

_I don't want to lose him…not again._

"_Heilrich…help me…"_

Ludwig's head turned upward, arching an eyebrow. He shook his head and sighed.

"I thought someone was calling me…"

**/=+=/**

He stood up, deciding to go check up on Feliciano. He climbed up the stairs and headed toward Feliciano's room, seeing the said Italian sleeping peacefully in his room. The moonlight was shining through the window, illuminating his face and making his skin glow.

_He's so…innocent when he's sleeping._

Ludwig took a seat next to him and found himself staring at him with keen interest. Each curve on his body was illuminated by the blue light, even the ones hidden underneath the blanket _(thank GOD he was wearing clothes)._ As his eyes skimmed up to his face, he saw that innocent face…those closed eyes that he was so used to seeing…the way the air is coming through his vulnerable lips…

Was he seriously staring at this?

Before he knew it, he saw Feliciano's face scrunch up and twitch as if it was suffering from a nightmare. Ludwig was immediately to his feet, holding onto his face as it started shaking back and forth as if to try and free himself from something. He was whimpering in broken Italian phrases that he couldn't hear, and instead he started shaking him to the point where he saw a tear flow down his face.

"…_Heilrich…Heilrich…"_

_Hm?_

"…_help…me…I…I don't want to…lose anyone else…"_

The sobbing slowly stopped, leaving Ludwig to think this all out. He was…he was calling out for someone…whatever his name was, he sounded oddly familiar…his mind almost cleared itself as he turned toward the rather vulnerable man that was Feliciano Vargas. It was then that he remembered the rather disastrous Valentine's Day _**that-must-never-be-named**_…the day that he started remembering something…about a little girl in a green dress. Come to think of it, they did look similar…

_No way. That's too weird._

He turned back down to the sleeping figure as the fear slowly left his face, and Ludwig could feel his heart skip a beat…yet again. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward. _He's asleep, right? No one has to know this…no one has to tell him this…no one has to…talk to Feliciano…_

Their lips were touching. There really was no turning back. Ludwig floated in this memory, of these soft Italian lips, of the strange smell of lemons in his hair, of the fact that Feliciano only saw him as a friend. No…no one has to know. This is a memory that only he would remember. No one else must-

A low groan and a gasp of air broke the silence, forcing Ludwig to stop and pull his head back. Before he could make his escape, he saw the shining hazel eyes staring back at him in curiosity. And they were way too close for him to make an excuse. But before he could try to at least stammer, he saw Feliciano lift his head up and return the favor. His tongue lightly brushed Ludwig's lip, which made the German shiver as he held his fragile head in his hands. Suddenly, he heard a whimpering of pain and he stopped. They pulled away.

"_Ow ow ow ow ow…"_

"_W-what's wrong?"_

"…_my neck…it's too high…"_

It was then that he saw the weird angle he was in. He slowly lowered Feliciano back onto the bed before kissing him a third time, softly and gently like he was porcelain. When they parted, a light blush was over Feliciano's fever lines.

"…_r-really…?"_

"_Yes…I already told you this one before but…"_ Ludwig cupped his face, catching a lone tear. _"Ich liebe dich…Italia."_

"_Ve~~~~"_ Feliciano leaned on his hand. _"I'm…glad…I'm so glad…"_

It was then that Feliciano started crying, making Ludwig flinch.

"_W-what? What, what happened? Did I hurt you?"_

"_N-no…"_ He sniffled. _"I'm just…s-so happy…"_

He smiled, happy that he was the only that made Feliciano happy, before kissing him on the forehead goodnight. Feliciano shivered before lightly grabbing his coat sleeve. He turned around.

"_W-where are you going?"_

"_To sleep. I'm going to take the couch tonight-"_

"_Nooooooo."_ He turned to his side. _"Please…please stay with me…"_

He couldn't resist that face. _"All right."_

Feliciano smiled as Ludwig crawled into the bed with him. Instantly he saw the Italian cling onto him, feeling the feverish skin of the Italian on his own. Ludwig couldn't help but hold him close, hearing the slight coo of satisfaction before the sound of light breathing. He smiled before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, holding onto this man as if it was the last thing that he would ever lose.

_I love you…I will always love you. __Ich habe dich geliebt__, seit __die neun__hundert__._

**/=+=/**

**I'll let you translate that on your own. Then you'll get why I added it there ;d**


End file.
